A New Way
by kyokrazyotaku
Summary: It is a story of Seth Clearwater and my friend. You just have to read it to find out anything more than that!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic ever and its for a friend

its a twilight fanfic and it is about Seth and one of my friends

Lauren was sitting on a rock formation deep inside the woods of Forks, Washington. With a sigh, she looked through the green patches of tree, up at the gray and rainy sky. Mumbling something about how miserable her life would be here, she heard a rustling movement behind her. Not scared easily, but also not used to the area, she turned around slowly. There was nothing there, but another noise came from a little farther back in the woods and she stood up and started walking towards it. "Is someone there?" When she spoke she tried to keep the edginess out of her voice but she knew it had been without success. About to give up and turn around, a figure appeared in front of her. It was a tall, gangly boy with sandy colored hair and he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. He smiled at her, though his smile was a little lopsided and he looked like he was worried about something. Finally he spoke, "You know it's pretty dangerous out here." Taken aback, it took her a moment to say something in reply to him.

"Then why are you out here?" she asked.

"I live near here, not in these woods but…" He started stumbling for words before he finally stopped talking. Curiosity got the best of Lauren.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Seth…Clearwater. And you?"

"Lauren Bailey." He continued to smile at her and it was such a sweet and goofy smile that she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Lets walk this way. Where do you live in Forks?" She thought about this a moment.

"I guess the only way to describe it is to say I live near the school." she replied. "And you?"

"I live in La Push. It's a reservation outside of Forks."

"Then what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I like walking through the woods by myself. Its soothing."

"One more question. Why are you only half dressed?" His smile widened as he stopped walking and faced her. When he stopped so did she and she turned to look at him. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek and she jumped back in surprise of how warm he was: it almost felt like he was on fire.

"That's why." he said and continued walking. It took a moment for her to come out of her daze but when she did she had to run to catch up with him.

"You walk pretty fast." He just chuckled lightly and continued to walk as she followed silently. He walked her to the edge of the woods then left, saying only goodbye.

That weekend she drove up to La Push and asked around, finally finding where he was hiding out on the beach. As she walked through the soft sand, making no sounds, he seemed to sense her approach and turned to face her with a wide smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she got closer. Shrugging, she sat on a bleach white tree that had been washed ashore. They both stared out to the ocean and watched the waves roll to shore. After a while they began talking. They knew more about each other by the end of the day then most people new about their siblings. But it seemed to Lauren that he was keeping something from her. She tried not to let it bother her too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A few Mondays after their original meeting, them having become fast friends, she drove to his house and saw him in the back yard. It looked like he was talking to someone, but she couldn't see anyone there, until she got closer. There was another person there, his sister, Leah. Lauren walked quietly towards them and hid behind a tree, trying to hear their conversation.

"Leah, can a wolf fall in love without imprinting?" Seth asked. Leah simply shrugged and began walking away. Seth sighed and turned around, spotting Lauren. Surprised, he just walked passed her, not wanting to talk, but she followed after him, filled with questions.

"Why were you asking if a wolf could fall in love without imprinting? And what is imprinting anyway?" she asked as she followed after him. He stopped and sighed, then faced her, the smile she had grown to love nowhere to be seen on his face.

"Well it's just…it's like this…." he sighed again, "I don't know how to explain it to you." His shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground, away from Lauren. She stared up at him and waited, but he didn't say anything. 'So there is something he was hiding from me.' she thought to herself.

Seth didn't seem as happy for the next few days. On Saturday when she went to visit him, he was nowhere to be found. She went to his house to see if he was there, but Leah said that him and Jacob were both out and he probably wouldn't be home until late. Filled with despair, she walked back to her car. As she pulled out of the driveway, something moved in the woods beside her. Her head jerked to where she had seen the movement but she saw nothing. Facing the road again, Seth was standing in front of her car. She put the car in park and got out.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she got out of the car, the look on Seth's face telling her the answer to her question. He walked over to the side of her car, in front of her, and put his hand on the top of it, leaning against it.

"I need to tell you something, but before I do, you have to promise that even if you never want to talk to me again, you wont tell anyone." She promised and he took her into the woods a ways. Lauren sat down on a rock formation and looked up to him, giving the okay to tell her.

"I cant really explain, its something I have to show you." With that, Seth exploded into something huge. It looked like a wolf, with sandy colored fur, and much, much bigger than a normal wolf. Lauren fell off the rock onto the hard ground and her eyes grew wide. The large wolf whimpered. Slowly, she stood up and, step by little step, she walked closer to him.

"Seth?" her voice cracked and she didn't recognize it as her own. It looked as if the wolf was nodding, and she walked even closer to him. Had she wanted to she could have reached out and touched him. Lauren's heart was racing and thudding in her ears, it reminded her of thunder drumming on and on without stopping. Seth gently nudged Lauren with his nose, and she stayed frozen in front of him. Silence overtook the woods as they stood there staring at each other. Seth whimpered softly once more, afraid that he had lost Lauren. What sounded like a sigh escaped the wolf and he dashed away.

"Wait!" Lauren called when she realized what had happened. As she reached the edge of the small clearing Seth appeared, in human form. His head was down and his hair covered his eyes.

"Look I realize you probably don't want to be my friend anymore…" Lauren held up her hand to silence him but for a long moment didn't say anything herself. Collecting her thoughts, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"So you're a….wolf…thing. Okay…" she paused a moment, knowing what she was trying to say, just not how to say it. "That's…alright. It doesn't change who you are or how you act right?" Her eyes having been glued to the ground, she looked up at him and smiled timidly. Seth's eyes were wide and that same ridiculous smile of his had returned.

"No it doesn't!" he exclaimed happily.

"Good." she responded, a small awkward silence following. Each shifted their weight as the silence grew louder, almost deafening. Lauren noticed a change in the atmosphere, something Seth was thinking of was bothering him.

"What is it?" Lauren asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well….I…..I was trying to think of a way…to ask you out." he mumbled while staring at the ground. Lauren blushed slightly as she replied.

"I...ah…think you just did…" They smiled at each other and started walking back towards Seth's house, talking on the way.

"So what is imprinting?" she asked again as they got closer to the edge of Forks. He explained it to her and how apparently wolfs didn't have to imprint to fall in love, causing them both to blush as they realized what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

FANFIC PART 3

Two months after Lauren discovered the Quileute secret.

Still curious about Seth's friend Edward and his family, knowing what they were but not all of the details as she did with the shape shifters, she was hammering him with questions.

"So how come they can come out during the day?"

"Lauren, that's not for me to tell you."

"Well where do they "hunt" at?" Seth glared at her but she ignored his mockingly icy stare. "And why are their eyes that color? They don't drink human blood, so what do they drink?" Lauren rambled on for a while as Seth sat and listened to her, staring out at the ocean. Smiling and shaking his head he waved his hand at her.

"Lauren calm down. You'll find out all in good time." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. She returned his kiss and then smiled up at him when he pulled away. Jumping down off the ocean bleached tree they had been sitting on, she stretched out on the beach. Seth did the same, laying next to her. A contented sigh escaped from both of them as they gazed at the clouds in the sky, thinking about how much they cared about each other and how they never wanted to be apart.


End file.
